omniphilosophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando (song)
(see Release history) | Format = 7" single | Genre = Pop/Europop | Length = 4:12 | Producer = Polar Epic Atlantic | Writer = | Producer = Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson | Director = Lasse Hallström | Certification = Gold (Germany), Gold (UK), Gold (France), Gold (Canada) | Last single = "Mamma Mia" (1975) | This single = "Fernando" (1975) | Next single = "Rock Me" (1976) | Misc = }} "Fernando" is Swedish pop group ABBA's 1st non-album single, released in November 1975. Lead vocals were sung by Anni-Frid Lyngstad. The track appeared on the 1976 ABBA release Greatest Hits in some countries, although in Australia and New Zealand, "Fernando" was included on the group's Arrival album. "Fernando" also features on the multi-million selling ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits compilation. This song was to become ABBA's biggest selling single of all time, selling 6,000,000 copies in 1976 alone. All in all, Fernando sold over 10 million copies worldwide. History "Fernando" was not originally an ABBA song but was written for ABBA member Anni-Frid Lyngstad. It appeared on her 1975 #1 Swedish solo album, Frida ensam. The song was written by Björn Ulvaeus, Benny Andersson and Stig Anderson and carried the working title of "Tango". Preparations for recording began in August 1975. Originally named 'Hernandez', writers Bjorn, Benny and Stig made last minute changes to the title before recording. The suggestion of the name 'Fernando' was given by their limousine driver, Peter Forbes in Sheparton, England. Tony Fernando, a wealthy exports director for celebrities such as Princess Anne and Tom Selleck, was a friend of Peter Forbes. Peter suggested the name 'Fernando' might fit better than the original, the title 'Fernando' was loved by all and became a instant hit. Swedish language version The original Swedish language version's lyrics were written by ABBA's manager Stig Anderson and differ substantially from the English language version. In the original, the narrator tries to console the heartbroken Fernando, who has lost his great love. "The sorrow can be hard to bear, but the fact that friends let us down is something we all have to cope with". The bittersweet chorus goes: "Long live love, our best friend, Fernando. Raise your glass and propose a toast to it, to love, Fernando. Play the melody and sing a song of happiness. Long live love, Fernando". English language version The English version, with re-written lyrics by Ulvaeus, present a vision of nostalgia for two veterans reminiscing in old age about a lost battle that they participated in during their younger days. The song is presumed to be set during the Mexican revolution of 1910, although this has never been confirmed by the authors of the song. The B-side to "Fernando" was the song "Hey, Hey, Helen", a track from the group's 1975 self-titled album, although in some countries "Tropical Loveland" (also from the ABBA album) was used instead. Spanish language version The title and rhythm of the song made it an obvious choice for inclusion in their Spanish album. It was composed by Buddy and Mary McCluskey and recorded on January 3, 1980, in the Polar Music studios. The song is part of the Gracias Por La Música album and is listed as track #5, in the "ABBA Oro" album as track #1 and as a Bonus Track on the "Arrival" album. The song was released as a promotional single in Spain. The lyrics, while adapted for rhythm and rhyme, carry the same meaning as the English version. "There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando. They were shining there for you and me, for liberty, Fernando." becomes "Algo había alrededor quizá de claridad Fernando, que brillaba por nosotros dos en protección, Fernando" (Perhaps something around us of clarity Fernando, that shone for us two in protection, Fernando.) Reception After the huge success Frida had scored in Scandinavia with the Swedish version of "Fernando", the group decided to record it in English. This was a wise step, as "Fernando" became one of ABBA's best-selling singles ever, selling over 10 million copies worldwide and topping the charts in at least 13 countries: Australia, Austria, Belgium, France, West Germany, Great Britain, Hungary, Ireland, Mexico, The Netherlands, New Zealand, South Africa & Switzerland. In Australia "Fernando" stayed #1 for 14 weeks and spent 40 weeks in the charts, making "Fernando" one of the best selling singles of all time in Australia. "Fernando" also reached the Top 3 in Canada, Finland, Norway, Spain, Sweden & Rhodesia. If Frida's #1 position in Sweden is included, (her version stayed #1 in the Swedish charts for 10 weeks) "Fernando" was actually a chart-topper in 14 countries, which probably makes this song ABBA's 2nd most sold single, after "Dancing Queen". "Fernando" peaked at #13 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, making it (at the time) ABBA's highest charting American single after "Waterloo". However, "Fernando" did reach #1 on the Billboard adult contemporary chart, the 1st of 2 #1's for ABBA on this chart (the 2nd being "The Winner Takes It All"). The song remains an airplay staple on North American radio stations specializing in the MOR, adult standards & easy listening formats. "Fernando" was also chosen as the "Best Studio Recording of 1975", ABBA's 1st international prize. Release history Chart positions Cover versions * The Colombian duo, Angela & Consuelo, recorded a Spanish language version of Fernando in the 1970s. * In 1976, Swedish singer Lena Andersson recorded a German language version of this song. Andersson was also signed to the Polar label and thus could use the original Anni-Frid Lyngstad/ABBA backing track produced by Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson. The German version is of particular interest to fans of the band since it contains a two bar long instrumental passage after the first chorus that was edited out from both the Swedish and the English language versions. * In 1976, Finnish saxophonist Seppo Rannikko recorded an instrumental version of "Fernando" in his album "Sahara" (only released as an LP), which also included an instrumental version of ABBA's "Dancing Queen". * In 1976, Paraguayan/Brazilian camp singer Perla covered "Fernando" on her album "Palavras de Amor". Perla also covered ABBA's "Chiquitita" on her 1979 album. * A Swedish country band called Nashville Train (which included some of ABBA's own backing band members) also covered the song in 1977 on their album ABBA Our Way, released on the Polar Music label in Sweden. * The Swedish singer Lotta Engberg has recorded a cover version of the Swedish language version of the song. The year was 1997, as her dansband recorded the song on the Tolv i topp album. * The famous Swedish dansband Vikingarna has also recorded a cover version of the Swedish language version of the song. * American actress/singer Audrey Landers (best known for her role on the TV series Dallas) recorded a cover of the song. * U.S. musician/songwriter Pamela McNeill included a rendition of the song on her Tribute To ABBA album. Her husband, Dugan McNeill, helped produce the album. * British dance tribute group Abbacadabra released a cover and several remixes of the song through Almighty Records in the late 1990s. * A dance/pop cover of the song by Belgian group Sha-Na was released as a single in 1992. *German eurodance group E-Rotic covered the song on their album Thank You For The Music. * An electronica version by Bug Funny Foundation is included on the compilation The Electronic Tribute To ABBA. * The San Francisco Gay Men's Chorus recorded a cover of the song for their 1997 album ExtrABBAganza!. * Local Seattle gay men's chorus Captain Smartypants recorded a cover of the song for their album Undercover. * New York jazz band Sex Mob covered the song for their 2000 album Solid Sender. * Danish rock/pop duo Olsen Brothers recorded a cover for their 2003 album More Songs. * The 2004 album ABBAMania 2 featured a cover by British TV actress Jane Danson. * The German ABBA Mania compilation includes a cover of the song by Barbara Schöneberger and German comedian Dirk Bach. * A cover of the song by Velvet Set can be found on the 2006 chill out music compilation ABBA Chill Out. * Taiwanese singer Tracy Huang recorded an English cover of the song. * A cover of the song by Finnish a cappella choral ensemble Rajaton can be found on their 2006 ABBA tribute album Rajaton Sings ABBA With Lahti Symphony Orchestra. * The song was covered in a jazz/lounge music style by American group BNB on their 2008 album Bossa Mia: Songs of ABBA.http://www.manilatimes.net/national/2008/jan/09/yehey/life/20080109lif4.html * Australian rock band Audioscam covered the song on their 2008 album Abbattack. Samples from the album can be heard on their official MySpace page.http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendID=396498104 Live cover performances * Only a few lines of the song are sung briefly by the character of Donna in the Mamma Mia! musical. * The song has been performed live in English as a duet by Swedish singers Helen Sjöholm and Karin Glenmark. * The song was sung on Australian Idol season 6 by Wes Carr during ABBA week. A recorded version of Carr's version was included on the album Australian Idol Top 10:The Most Memorable songs from the series. *Charo performed the song at her 1988 concert in Reno at Bally's. Appearances in other media * ABBA perform parts of the song live in the film "ABBA: The Movie" (1977). * The ABBA recording was featured in the films "The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" (1993) and "Muriel's Wedding" (1994). * In 1976, the song was adapted, and performed by ABBA in this version, for use in a series of five television commercials promoting the National brand, used by the Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd. These were shown in countries where the brand-name "National" was still widely used by Matsushita. * The Dutch soccer player Fernando Ricksen was named after this tune by his mother. * The pre-school music specialists The Wiggles make an allusion to this song, perhaps as a joke for parents, in "Wiggly Safari". One of the members hears drums in the distance, turns to his Spanish friend Fernando, and asks, "Can you hear the drums, Fernando?". * Fernando is also the name of the son of the fictional character Alan Partridge, a noted ABBA fan. * "Fernando" was used in an episode of the sitcom Malcolm in the Middle. The episode featured Bea Arthur playing a babysitter in charge of taking care of Dewey while the rest of the family is away. The relationship between the two starts off rocky, but slowly improves. It culminates with a classic scene of the two dancing to "Fernando" passionately, with Bea Arthur's character eventually passing out. She is then driven away in an ambulance; whether she lived or not is unknown. * "Fernando" was used in "That Disco Episode", a Season 1 episode of That '70s Show. Hyde dances with Donna to the song at the disco. Eric Forman later starts singing a verse from the song to Donna, and they start dancing to it. * "Fernando" was used in the trailer for Spike Lee's 1999 movie Summer of Sam. The movie itself also featured a few other ABBA songs, most notably "Dancing Queen". * The song was later modified to criticize Philippine movie actor Fernando Poe Jr. and his 2004 presidential campaign. * The song also appeared on How I Met Your Mother Season II, Fifth Episode after Marshall cancels his date with Brad. * The song appears on the South Park episode of Wing, sung by the singer Wing * In 2009 the song appeared in British soap "Hollyoaks", when Steph was fantasing about the new dance teacher Fernando, where you see them dancing to it. * Lady Gaga's song "Alejandro" from her album The Fame Monster is about a boy with the titular name but she also calls out the name 'Fernando'.http://open.salon.com/blog/jeanv999/2010/04/03/lady_gagas_alejandro-_on_that_abba_swing References External links * Background information on the making of the commercials, plus lyrics and voiceovers used de:Fernando (Lied) es:Fernando (canción) fr:Fernando (chanson) it:Fernando (singolo) nl:Fernando (nummer) pl:Fernando (singel) ru:Fernando (песня) scn:Fernando sv:Fernando (sång) Category:1975 songs Category:1976 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Svensktoppen songs Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Songs written by Stig Anderson Category:Charo songs Category:1975 songs Category:1976 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Svensktoppen songs Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Songs written by Stig Anderson Category:Charo songs Category:Pop music Category:ABBA Category:Songs about the 1910 Mexican Revolution